A Sister's Tears
by LiQuYu
Summary: [Dropped. I got bored with Gundam. Gomen minnasan.]The story of mostly Nicol's twin sister during the war but as well as Dearka, Yzak and Athrun... and what lead up to Destiny... Set during CE 71 CE 73...
1. Chapter 1

****

A Sister's Tears

By: Lómiothiel

Disclaimer: Lómiothiel does not own Gundam Seed. It belongs to its respectable owners. She however, own the plot and any characters she just happens to make up along the way…

Summary: What if Nicol had a twin sister? This is their story of their life and what happened…

AN: The summary is a little off at the moment but as the story progresses, a new plot will come into play… !! I can't really put the actually plot yet… cause it kind of ruin it… lol… anyways, drop me a review and tell me what you think so far!! Thanks!!

* * *

"But why father?!" demanded a green haired teen. "It isn't FAIR!! I tied with him in EVERYTHING!! I even help capture those 4 new Earth Alliance mobile suits!! Blitz, Aegis, Buster and Duel!! Why are you having me discharged from ZAFT?!" Yuli Amarfi massage his temple. He had been arguing with his daughter for the past 30 minutes. The twins were currently on vacation from the military and Mr. Amarfi wanted to take this opportunity to get his daughter out of the military after hearing his son's concerns for his sister's safety. 

Well, not only his son's concern but his wife's as well. Romina Amarfi had insisted that _both _of their fifteen year twins were not meant to be in the military. Yuli remembered all too well the day the twins had decided to join the military.

Flashback

"Hai,[1]" the twins answered in unison, confirming that they were set on joining ZAFT.

"But! You can't! You're only 15!!" protested their mother feeling their foreheads. They did have a fever? Nicol removed his mother's hands from his forehead with a faint smile.

"Mother," started his twin. "If we don't fight, then who's going to protect you?"

"The next colony destroyed by the Naturals could be this one," added Nicol.

"NO!!" yelled their mother. "I'm not letting my son and daughter go to war!"

"But mother!" they protested.

"We can't just sit and watch!" protested Nicol.

"Yuli dear, talk some sense into them!" pleaded Romina.

Yuli sighed. He knew the stubbornness of the twins all too well. Once they had made up their mind, there was no way of changing it.

"Romina. I don't think either of them belong in ZAFT, especially our daughter," started Yuli as he wiped away one of his wife's tears. "But I think they know what they're doing."

"Do you really want to see our children die?!" she yelled as tears continued to fall from her honey colored eyes. Yuli shook his head.

"Of course not!" he answered. "But you and I know that it's their decision and I think they're old enough to know what they've gotten themselves into." Yuli gave his son and daughter approving looks.

"Yuli… you can't…"

"Mother, we're going to war," the twins said firmly. That was when Romina fainted.

End of Flashback

"Well, father is right though. You don't belong in ZAFT," said another green haired teenager standing beside the older man. Nichola glared at her twin brother. It was really glaring at a mirror though. They looked exactly a like each other, minus the difference in hair length. Nichola's hair came down to her waist but she often keep it in a lose bun making her look also exactly like her twin. She also had her father's straight hair, not her mother's wavy hair but she braided it every night so when she took it out, it looked like she had wavy hair. She only did that so she could look like her twin to trick people. Besides, she was use to it.

"Nicol!" his twin hissed. "I bet you have something to do with this." She knew that it was him that had gotten their father to come to this decision. Nicol just smiled innocently.

"Really? How could you ever say such a thing about your twin?" asked Nicol innocently, pretending to be hurt.

"Because this twin knows how her twin thinks," replied Nichola crossing her arms. Yuli chuckled. His daughter and son still remained the same, despite the ever-growing war.

"Alright you two. I've reached my final decision," announced Yuli.

"But father! I'm equal to Nicol in every single way!" protested Nichola.

"Exactly, that's why we need someone at home and someone at war. It's like doing two things at the same time," added Nicol. Nichola glared at her brother and he glared back at her.

"If that's the case then why won't you stay home and I'll go back to ZAFT," retorted Nichola.

"That's because I'm older."

"By two minutes!"

"I'm still older."

"So?"

"Soooo…. That means I'm older which means I go back to ZAFT while you stay home."

"Noooo…. That means you stay home while I go to ZAFT."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"YEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!" Yuli massaged his temple once again as his son and daughter argued with each other. He often wonder how did they managed to come by as peace-loving, gentle, calm and mature young adults to everyone else while act like two immature idiotic teenagers around him.

"Enough is enough!" declared Yuli silencing the bickering twins. "Nichola, you are not fighting in this war." Nicol stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"But!" she protested.

"Over my dead body," teased Nicol.

"Over Nicol's dead body you can return to ZAFT," replied Yuli. Oh how he would regret those words later on in life. How he would regret them.

"Ha, ha sis," teased Nicol.

"Maybe I should kill you right now," growled Nichola as she proceeded to chase her brother out of the room. Yuli shook his head in disbelief. He would miss their childish fights, their chases, their pranks and their laughter the most.

* * *

**[1] **Hai = Yes in Japanese 

**AN: **Alright, that's just the beginning. I'll be using some Japanese terms now and then... anyways, tell me what you think in a review please! Should I keep going? Or just stop while I'm still a head? Good? Bad? Horrible? This is a work in progress meaning that I'm still writing it… and school's just around the corner so don't expect too many updates… other than that, Thanks For Reading!! And Have a Terrific Day!! Ja!!


	2. Chapter 2

****

A Sister's Tears

By: Lómiothiel

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED! If I did, then I'd making a lot of money! Lol..

Summary: What if Nicol had a twin sister? After many the many trails of war, Nicol's sister has moved on along with Yzak, Dearka and Athrun after his death. How will they all react when they bump into someone else that looks exactly like Nicol… Is it really Nicol? Or just an assassin out to kill them?

Author's Notes: Ahahaha… I finally got a plot…. As you can see, it's changed a lot since the last chapter… anyways, this chapter, nothing much really happens. I just stuck two flashbacks really… gahhhh…. I know it's a lil boring but hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting… well, here's chapter two!!

Special thanks goes to **lightyearsaway **and **Capricorn Pair** for reviewing! Well, onward with the story!

Chapter 2

* * *

Nichola sat playing the piano, reflecting on everything and also thinking of a name for a piano piece that she and her brother had composed. After chasing her brother and catching, the two had their little fight and then went their separate ways after their mother yelled at them for all of that 'nonsense'. Nichola and her brother were very close. Although they argued a lot, they were very close. They were always together, they had even both made the decision to apply for ZAFT together. Neither of them had expected to really go up the ranks of ZAFT, but when they were presented with a the red uniform, it was a total shock. Nichola giggled remembering Dearka's and Yzak's expressions. She still found it funny how both of them could never tell her or Nicol apart, especially the first time they were all going to meet with Miguel. 

Flashback

It was almost time for their training. Nicol was already headed towards the meeting point/class room with Athrun. Nichola had already been assigned to another squad and was headed to meet with them.

"Where do you think your going?" came a voice behind her.

"Huh?" she said as she turned around.

"The training room is this way Nicol. Come on. I have no time for you or anyone else to be fooling around, Nicol," snapped Yzak. It was Dearka and Yzak. Nichola knew who they were but they didn't know she was.

"I think you got the wro-"

"Come on Nicol, let's go," said Dearka as he grabbed the poor green haired teenager and lead him in the right direction.

"But!"

"Shut up," snapped Yzak. She protested but too late, she was already lead to their destination. The three entered the room. Miguel looked up as Athrun and Nicol turned around.

"Hi?" squeaked Nichola. Dearka and Yzak looked at Nichola then at Nicol then back at Nichola.

"You pricks! Is this some sort of joke?" demanded Yzak.

"Gomen nasai Yzak,"[1] apologized Nicol. "It would be nice of you to let go of my twin Dearka." Dearka let go of Nichola's arm.

"Twin?" questioned Athrun.

"Hai."[2]

"Nice to meet you all," greeted Nichola nervously. Miguel stood up, taking charge, as he was the teacher for this lesson.

"You prick! Why didn't you tell us you had a twin?" snapped Yzak.

"Well it never crossed my mind," replied Nicol.

"Well this is certainly interesting," mused Miguel as he approached them. "What squad are you with?"

"I was recently assigned to the Cameron squad and today was our first meeting but I'm late now…" she said. Late on her first day. What a fine way to start off things.

Miguel felt sympatric towards the girl, knowing Cameron's harsh ways from personal experience.

"Boy oh boy. Cameron is going to kill for being late, especially on the first day," sighed Miguel. "Tell you what. I'll have you transferred here instead. That a way, you won't have to endure the evil ways of Captain Cameron."

"Arigatou gozaimatshita," [3]thanked Nichola politely.

"NE?!" [4]demanded Yzak.

"Well, you did bring her here Yzak," replied Miguel with a laugh.

End of flashback

After that, Yzak and Miguel had a big conversation, Yzak losing of course being the student. After that, Dearka, Yzak and even Athrun had a hard time telling them apart. But as time passed by, they eventually figure out who was who. It was even funnier when Yzak found out that the twins had been assigned to the same squad as him and with the same ranking.

Flashback

It was the day of their graduation. They were all going to be announced what rank and squad they were to be in. Yzak, Dearka, Rusty and Athrun had already received their rankings, all with the red uniform.

"And the last two of the Le Klueze squad are: Nicol and Nichola Amarfi," announced the head of the Academy.

"YATTA!!" [5] chorused the twins happily.

"NE?! HOW DID THOSE TWO GET INTO OUR SQUAD AND FINISH IN THE TOP TEN?!" [4]yelled Yzak. Miguel went on to explain how high they had scored etc etc. Miguel was a little disappointed that he finished 11th overall, just missed the elite group but he was still happy that he was still a part of the Klueze squad. Yzak continued to rant about how he didn't want either Nicol or Nichola on the squad. Little did anyone know, Yzak was kind of happy that the two twerps had gotten in their squad. They had kind of grown on him.

Once the ceremonies were done, the group headed out. It was when Yzak's mother had picked the perfect time to get a picture of them. Of course Yzak had protested but his mother insisted.

"Miguel? Can I borrow your hat?" asked Nicol.

"Sure. What for?" asked Miguel handing the hat over to the younger boy.

"Alright! Everyone ready?" asked Yzak's mom, Ezaria. She was only of the members of ZAFT's High Council. The twins put the arms over each other's shoulders as Nicol put the hat on. They both flashed goofy grins.

Who knew they could be so perky? Dearka saluted the camera while Miguel, Rusty, Athrun and Yzak just smiled. Well, Miguel was kind of smiling. Yzak's mom took the picture.

End of flashback

Yzak's mother had all given them a copy of that picture. It was one of Nichola's personal favourites. She sighed. Both Rusty and Miguel were gone. Both she and Nicol had gone to visit Miguel's family. His sister was one of the most adorable little girls she had seen. Nichola sighed again. She kind of wondered if anymore of them would die. That was the reason that Nicol had convinced their father to have her discharged. She sighed once more and stopped playing piano. The time they had spent with Miguel and Rusty were short and she really missed them. She then realized she was going to miss her brother once he left. A single tear from her eyes and she heard the door open. Nichola turned to see Nicol at the door. Not a word was said as she gave her brother a hug as tears fell from both twins. It was then Nichola had came up a name for their piece. The Theme of Tears.

* * *

Nichola clapped loudly as Nicol finished his piece at their concert. She knew Athrun was somewhere in the crowd. Both her and Nicol really appreciated that he had come all that way just for them. [AN: She sees him (Athrun) as an older brother type of figure.]

* * *

Nicol's entire family stood at the space port. Nicol saluted his family. 

"Well then…" said Nicol.

"Be careful this time as well," said Mrs. Amarfi.

"Hai. I'll be going now," _[2]_ said Nicol picking up his briefcase. Nicol glanced at his twin. Before another words could be said she gave him a hug.

"Sayonara," _[6]_she whispered in his ear. Nicol smiled and she let go of him before he went off on his way.

* * *

"Nicol!" called Athrun as he spotted the green-haired teen going down the hallways. 

"Hey Athrun," replied Nicol turning around as Athrun caught up to him. "Thanks for coming to the concert."

"No, it was a good concert," replied Athrun.

"You didn't fall asleep?" asked Nicol with a small grin. That took Athrun off guard.

"Of course not."

"Actually, I wanted to play a much more appropriate piece," replied Nicol looking ahead of him.

"Well, in our current situation…" He trailed off. "Once this Operation Spit-Break is over, the state of things will also change," said Athrun.

"It seems so. However, this time we were able to rest pretty well," added Nicol changing the direction of the conversation.

"Yeah," agreed Athrun.

"It's my first time carrying out a descending mission," admitted Nicol.

"It's my first time too," replied Athrun making Nicol feel a little better that they were in the same boat.

"Ah, that's right." The ship began to take off as the two continued to head down the halls.

"Where's Nichola?" asked Athrun. He would've thought they'd come together.

"She was discharged."

"Oh…"

* * *

[1] Gomen nasai = I am very sorry

[2] Hai = Yes, Yes Sir, Sir, Ya, etc…

[3] Arigatou gozaimatshita = Thank you very much

[4] Ne?! = What?! Or along those lines…

[5] Yatta = a cheer… like "YES!!" or "YAY!!"

[6] Sayonara = Goodbye

Author's Notes: You people will be learning a lot o Japanese by the time this fic is over… lol… anyways, nothing much happened… leave if a review if you wish… it'll make the author very happy if you do… ::insert happy face in stars:: gahhhh… fan fiction . net won't let me use symbols!!


	3. Chapter 3

****

A Sister's Tears

By: Lómiothiel

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED!! If I did, I'd making money… not writing fan fiction… lol…

Summary: What if Nicol had a twin sister? After many the many trails of war, Nicol's sister has moved on along with Yzak, Dearka and Athrun after his death. How will they all react when they bump into someone else that looks exactly like Nicol… Is it really Nicol? Or just an assassin out to kill them?

Author's Note: I **do not **own '**Nicol's Piano The Theme of Tears'**. I forgot to mention that in the last chapter… sweat drop… That's a **real** song and you can get the music sheets to that song on the internet. If anyone wants them, ask and I'll give you the URL. Other than that, nothing much really… School's just around the corner so don't expect many updates from me…

Reviewers:

Capicorn Pair: Thanks for your comments! They're always appreciated!!

angelbutterfly: Yes, it is annoying that you can't use symbols!! All my faces just disappeared… gahh… anyways, thanks for your review!! Insert happy face here…

DreamAnimeKitten: I agree! We need more Nicol stories out there! There's only around 5 I've seen so far… Hope you enjoy my fic!

Anin: Thanks for your comments! Sad? I didn't realize it was sad… sweat drop

Angel-of-Apathy: I only wish I had a twin… but I have a really close friend, we're almost like twins. It scares everyone how we act almost the same. Lol.. You have a twin! Cool! Aww, he's in Iraq… best wishes!! The title Theme of Tears is actually the name of Nicol's song… Yes, it's a _real _song. I have the piano music sheets to it. Feel free to use the title as I don't own it!! Although I wish I did…

Sweet-hunter: Thanks for your comments! I wish I had a twin as well!! People who are twins are so lucky!!

Well, onward with the story!!

Chapter 3

* * *

Nichola sighed. She missed her brother already. 

"Arrrggggg. Why are you always trying to be the hero?" she said to Nicol's picture on the piano. "Baka." [1] She needed something to do. She was so lonely without her twin there to annoy her.

"Nichola!" called Mrs. Amarfi, as if on cue.

"Hai!" [2] she answered getting up to greet her mother.

"I have a favour to ask of you. Could you possibly go to Orb and give Azmaria's mother this?" Her mother handed her a very delicate photo album. "I would send it in the mail but I'm afraid something might happen to it. You wouldn't mind going to Orb now would you?"

"Iie! It'll give me something to do," [3]replied Nichola.

"Arigatou," [4]thanked her mother.

* * *

Nicol and Athrun landed at the base. Nicol had already gotten out of Blitz and just received word where to meet everyone. He waited for Athrun to get out of the cockpit of the Aegis. 

"Athrun. They said the Klueze squad is to assemble in the second briefing room," he relayed to Athrun.

"Got it," replied Athrun as he landed on the ground.

* * *

"I'm asking you Captain! Let me take care of that bastard!" asked Yzak. Well, more like demanding yet still some what respecting their captain. 

"Yzak, your too emotional…" replied Raww le Klueze, their captain.

"But!" protested Yzak. They all heard the door beep.

"Excuse us!" The door slid open to reveal Athrun and Nicol. Athrun immediately noticed the wound on Yzak's face, surprising him.

"Yzak, that wound…" Yzak glared at Athrun before turning his head in the opposite direction.

"Long time no see," greeted Dearka from the desk.

"His wound seems fine but… he said he won't remove the scar until Strike is destroyed," informed Raww. Athrun winced at those words as Raww continued on. "No matter what it takes, we must stop the "legged ship" before it brings the data to Alaska. However, it has already become the duty of the Carpentaria troops."

"That's something we should do Captain!" protested Yzak. He would destroy Strike one way or another. "That bastard is someone we should take care of!" declared Yzak making a fist. Dearka stood agreeing with Yzak.

"I agree, Captain."

"Dearka…" murmured Nicol. He knew there was something between the pilot of Strike and Athrun but he couldn't quite but his finger on it.

Dearka faced Nicol.

"I too, also tasted humiliation," he said unhappily. There was a brief silence before Raww spoke.

"Of course, I feel the same way as you guys do," he said. "Since there are preparations for Spit-Break, I can't be on the move but… if you guys are that willing, should I just send you off?"

"Hai!" [2] said Yzak happily. He couldn't wait to destroy Strike in revenge as he and Dearka stood up straight.

"Then form a squad consisting of Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and Athrun," declared Raww. "The leader will be… Let's see…" Raww thought for a moment and turned toward Athrun. "Athrun, I'll leave that up to you." Everyone was shock, Athrun the most.

"I'll call ahead so that Carpentaria prepares carries for you," continued Raww. As he spoke, Yzak had a hard time containing his anger toward Athrun. He glared at Athrun as the Captain spoke. "Start your preparations for immediate mobilization."

"Captian, I'm….?" Athrun was still in shock and slightly confused as Raww began to leave the room. Raww placed a hand on Athrun's shoulder.

"We are bound by destiny to this ship. I feel it may be difficult but… I'll expect the best from you Athrun." With that last statement, Raww le Klueze left the room. "Zala squad huh? I should observe really closely the way you are able to command." Athrun remembered a flashback with him and the Captain about shooting down Strike. Athrun knew this was all Klueze's plan and he made a fist at his side.

* * *

Nichola looked out the window as her shuttle entered the atmosphere towards earth. She opened the photo album in her hands. There were pictures of her mother and her best friends when they were children up to present. It was one of those memories photo albums.

* * *

At the Carpentaria base, three carrier transporters lifted off from the base. Nicol stared out the window deep in thought. He had a lot on his mind. In the waiting room, the phone beeped and Athrun answered. 

"Waiting room, Athrun Zala speaking," he answered.

"I'm sorry. The transport that carries your unit has had some technical problems with its structural machine parts, so your departure will be delayed," said the voice. "Stand by there until we contact you again."

"Understood."

* * *

Nichola's shuttle landed in Orb. She was immediately rushed to Sakura's house, Azmaria's mom. Greetings were exchanged and Sakura insisted that her daughter, Azmaria, took her out around Orb. Nichola agreed. Not that she did have a choice in the matter. Azmaria was a 17 year old girl. She had green aqua eyes and very light purple hair. She was currently working at the Orb factory or the Orb military facilities. 

"Arrrgg!!" complained Azmaria. "I still have to work for the next three days!! I have no time to hang out with you and you like never come to visit us you twit." Nichola sweat dropped. "Why did you have to pick now to come?!"

"Well, it's not my fault," she replied defending herself.

"Hey! I got an idea!" said Azmaria. "Why won't you hang out with me at the factory?"

"But I'm a ZAFT solider! They'd think I'm a spy!" protested Nichola. "And that would get you into a lot of trouble."

"Phhhh… Your not a ZAFT anymore. Remember?" reminded Azmaria rolling her eyes as she sipped her coffee. The two were at a local coffee shop during Azmaria's break.

"Stupid Nicol," muttered Nichola darkly. "Always trying to be the hero."

"Well you know he cares for you," retorted Azmaria. "He just wants to make sure your safe."

"I know," sighed Nichola. "But why should he fight and I can't?"

"Well…" Azmaria wasn't sure what to say. "How about you still come to the factory with me. Besides, your not with ZAFT therefore you're not a spy and I haven't committed no treason!" she said changing the subject.

"What if I go back to ZAFT," challenged Nichola with a mischievous grin.

"And do what? 'Hey Captain. Orb has weapons but we can't do anything about it cause they're neutral and if we make them our enemy, they'll side with the Earth Alliance therefore all the stuff I've seen is useless.'" mocked Azmaria. Nichola just stuck her tongue out at the older girl. "Twit." The two sat enjoying their drinks.

"Oi! Didn't you say you had pictures?" [5] asked Azmaria.

"Hai!" [2]Nichola dug through her bag and found the photographs and handed them to Azmaria.

"Who's this?" she asked holding up the photo. It was a blonde boy with a cheesy grin making a run as someone in red uniform was throwing something at him. Obivously, the blonde was taking a picture of himself. The person in red uniform was most likely Yzak.

"Oh, that's Dearka," replied Nichola sweat dropping. "Pilot of Buster. He stole my camera. There should be a couple of other pictures of Yzak attempting to attack the camera."

"Yzak?" questioned Azmaria.

"Oh ya. You don't know him," replied Nichola remembering that Azmaria didn't know everyone she knew and vice versa. Azmaria immediately burst out laughing at a photo of a sleeping Nicol with drawings on his face.

"You gotta let me keep this picture!" she wheezed.

"Iie! It's mine!" [3]replied Nichola as she grabbed the picture.

"Twit! You have the negatives! You can always make more copies!" snapped Azmaria.

"I have no idea what you're going to do with that picture!" retorted Nichola as she grabbed the rest of the pictures. "Besides, I can always use this to blackmail Nicol."

"Fine, be an evil twit." Nichola just stuck out her tongue.

* * *

_[1] Baka = idiot_

_[2] Hai = Yes, Yes sir, Sir, ya etc…_

_[3] Iie = no_

_[4] Arigatou = Thank you_

_[5] Oi = Hey_

Author's Notes: Well that's the end of the chapter!! Please review and tell me what you think!! The author always loves your comments!! I'm trying **not **to add more characters... it drives me nuts when you add too many characters but for the sake of the story, sometimes you have to... ¬.¬u Anyways, have a nice day… ja!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

A Sister's Tears

By: Lómiothiel

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED!! If I did, I'd making money… not writing fan fiction… lol…

Summary: What if Nicol had a twin sister? After many the many trails of war, Nicol's sister has moved on along with Yzak, Dearka and Athrun after his death. How will they all react when an assassin that looks just like Nicol tries to kill them? Is it really Nicol? Or just another assassin?

Author's Note: School's started, and I've barely got any time to do anything… I was planning to update a little later on but **angelbutterfly** asked me to update so I did!! Don't expect updates often from me. I'm a very busy person and it's hard for me to even get on the computer!! But I'll try to update as often as I can… Gundam Seed Destiny is coming out soon… I **might** incorporate some elements or characters from Gundam Seed Destiny as it comes around but I'm not sure yet… I'm still thinking about it… anyways… and now, to my lovely reviewers…

****

Pippo23: I really appreciate all your comments!! I agree with you about people making them heartless soldiers in their fics… they're only human!!

Capricorn Pair: Blackmail is the way of life… lol… unless you're the person being blackmailed… ¬.¬

DreamAnimeKitten: Thanks for reviewing!!

Sakura Kuonji: I hated Nicol death… it's a good thing they didn't extend it during the specials… I'd be like aaaahhhhhh… going through Nicol's death once is enough…

To those that read and don't review: I know you're out there… I'd just wanted to thank you for reading!! That's all!!

Well, onward with the chapter!! Happy reading!!

****

Chapter 4

* * *

Athrun finally was on his transporters. Little did he know, his aircraft was headed right toward a battlefield.

"Hey!" called pilot A (AN: I'll call him Bob!) as he noticed some things on the radar. Pilot B also noticed this.

"Yea… but who would show up in a place like this?" questioned pilot B. (AN: and he'll be known as Jon!)

Athrun heard the pilots saying something and he quickly ran to the front.

"What's going on?" he demanded opening the door.

"There seems to be signs of a battle on the ocean ahead of us," informed Bob. Athrun couldn't believe his luck. First his original carrier wasn't functioning properly, then he was delayed and now a battle?! "Things will get sticky if we get caught in it." continued Bob.

"We don't have any Goohns on board. And your unit will fall out," added Jon.

As Cagalli retreated, she got lost and couldn't find the Archangel. Instead, she spotted Athrun's carrier. Thinking it was reinforcements, she shot at the air craft. Bob quickly ordered Athrun to the cockpit of the Aegis as they would purge the unit if needed to. The Aegis was dropped and Bob and Jon escaped later on. Cagalli crashed landed on an island and also the same one as Athrun.

* * *

The three had arrived at the Carpentaria base with no problems. They then received the news of Athrun's carrier being shot down. They had been told to stand by until further orders were issued. Yzak, being tired of waiting, had gone off to find out what they were suppose to do now, and Athrun's whereabouts. Nicol stood staring out the window at the setting sun as Dearka read a magazine. He was very concerned for Athrun. He hoped that Athrun was ok. It was then Yzak entered the room, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yzak! Athrun's whereabouts…" was the first thing Nicol said. Yzak then stood up real tall and began in a very professional voice.

"Fellow soldiers of the Zala squad. Well then, I will relay to you the first mission of our glorious squad. That's… more important than anything else… The search for our leader." Dearka immediately burst out laughing. Nicol was a little taken back. Didn't they care? But then again, it was war and Yzak wasn't quite the type of person to care for anyone, especially his rival, Athrun.

"Well, you can't do anything about having a transport show down, but it looks like headquarters is busy with a lot of stuff, so they said we should find our leader on our own," continued Yzak.

"Well, well. This is quite a way to start," commented Dearka turning back to his magazine.

"Even so, the sun has already set. We'll have to start searching tomorrow," said Yzak.

"No way!" protested Nicol.

"He's in the Aegis," reasoned Dearka. "Even if he has been shot down, it's not something to worry too much about. It's not like he's falling into the atmosphere."

"Well, that's how it is. Get a peaceful rest in your rooms tonight. They say our main ship will be ready tomorrow, so we'll have to do it afterwards," finished Yzak as he walked across the room and took a seat.

Nicol turned back to the window. If only his twin where there, the two of them could've convinced Yzak to start searching right away. '_No, I'd rather have her on PLANT than here in Orb._' thought Nicol as he continued to watch the sun set.

* * *

Nicol couldn't really sleep the last night. He was still concerned about Athrun. Bright and early, just as the sun rose, Nicol was already up.

"It's too early!" complained Dearka as he got up. Yzak was right behind him.

"Alright fellow members of the Zala squad. Our search for our leader shall commence now. Shall we all hope to find him soon," declared Yzak sending Dearka into another fit of laughter. Nicol didn't really care. '_Well at least he's being nice about it…_' thought Nicol as he got on the helicopter. _'But then again, when has Yzak been nice?'_ Nicol sighed and started up the engine.

Nicol quickly picked up a distressed signal and immediately radio out.

"Athrun! … can you hear me?… Ple.. Reply…." The radio wasn't very good due to the Neutron Jammers. '_How ironic,_' thought Nicol. '_the very thing we sent out to make Earth's lives miserable is making ours miserable as well._'

"Nicol!" called Athrun through the radio. Nicol homed in the signal and it became clear.

"Athrun? What a relief. We're getting your location from the direction of your signal," informed Nicol.

Cagalli approached the Aegis and looked up.

"What's going on?" she asked looking up toward the cockpit.

"The radio's been recovered," replied Athrun. Athrun soon found that something else was coming from the sea. He told the blonde girl about it and she decided to leave. Just before she left however, Athrun had to ask her something.

"You! You're not an Earth solider, right?"

"I'm not!" she answered. '_They're not even soldiers and… everyone's…' _Athrun's thoughts were interrupted. "I'm Cagalli! You're…?"

"Athrun!" With a nod and a satisfied look, Cagalli broke into a run to the location where her sky grasper had crashed.

* * *

They returned to base and then proceeded to go and attack Archangel. (AN: me describing battle scenes no good. Go watch episode 25 if you really want to know what happens here… :P) Yzak, of course, seeing Strike, became enraged and began attacking quickly. He was quickly taken down and knocked into the sea.

"Yzak!" cried Nicol. Strike, finished with Duel, came after Blitz. Strike knocked Nicol off its flyer.

"Nicol!" called Athrun as he fired at Strike. '_His skills have risen this much… Kira…'_ thought Athrun. Archangel and the battle was moving closer and closer to Orb's territories and they had sent their army out.

Inside Archangel, Cagalli ran to the bridge. She was pissed. Very pissed. As they planned to move away from Orb, Cagalli entered the room.

"No need to worry about it! Just go into their territory!" yelled Cagalli. "I'll talk to Orb. Hurry!"

"Cagalli-san…" murmured Murrue. It was then the Orb military fleet broadcast their warning to both sides. If they did not move away from Orb, Orb would have the right to protect themselves and fire at both ZAFT and Archangel.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about…" sneered Yzak not really caring. Athrun was having a bit of a debate on what to do. The military dude repeated the message about having the right to shoot them etc.

"It doesn't matter! Just go into their territory!" ordered Cagalli. She ran back to the communicators and grabbed it from Kazui. She quickly brought up Orb on the screen.

"You say crap like that, even after seeing this situation!" she yelled. "Archangel will now enter Orb's territorial waters! However do not attack!"

"Wh… who are you?" demanded the captain of the fleet.

"Who the hell are you?" retorted Cagalli angrily. "It you can't figure it out, put your superior on! My father… Call out Uzumi Nara Attha! I'm… I'm… Cagalli Yula Attha!" Everyone was in shock.

"Cagalli?" questioned Athrun. He certainly wasn't expecting this. The captain couldn't believe it.

"What's this preposterous crap you're talking about?" he said. "There's no way his esteemed daughter would be on a ship like that!"

"What did you say?!" yelled Cagalli getting even madder.

"Even if it was the truth, I can't just heed to that demand without any positive proof!"

"You bastard!" The captain cut the line.

"Forget about it! I won't let you enter their territory!" declared Dearka as he fired at Archangel. "I'll finish you off before that!"

"Damn leech!" cursed Mwu as he attacked Buster.

"Dearka!" yelled Athrun. "You'll get hit by the Orb fleet! Take a detour!"

"How can I?" replied Dearka. Kira took this opportunity to fire at Buster and destroyed his flyer.

"Shit!" Dearka fired once more and damaged Archangel's engines. It slowly began to crash into the sea, and into Orb territory.

* * *

Athrun had them retreat. They were currently discussing what they should do next.

"They're telling people to just believe this announcement?!" growled Yzak. Yzak slammed his hand on the table.

"'The horse has already broken off from Orb.'… Are they really ending it with this?" wondered Dearka out loud. "They're definitely playing us for fools. Is it because our leader is too young?"

"Dearka," scolded Nicol frowning. Yes, Athrun was young but he was capable of leading their squad.

"I don't care what happens to things like that," said Athrun. "But as long as this is Orb's formal announcement, no matter how much we argue that they're actually lying, it's a fact that nothing will be accomplished."

"What did you say?" growled Yzak with a glare.

"If we invade forcefully, it'll become a diplomatic issue that our government will get caught up in," replied Athrun monotone. Yzak was using all the will power he had to contain himself. Why couldn't they go and blow up the entire place? It expose Archangel! Therefore, stating that Orb was lying!

"Always making such reserved decisions, huh, Athrun?" mocked Yzak as he calmed down. "I mean… Captain Zala."

"So? Do we just go back, saying 'Yes, is that so?'" asked Dearka.

"I'm going to put on some pressure from Carpentaria. If it looks like it won't get solved in time, we'll infiltrate," replied Athrun. "Is that all?"

"So you want to figure out the horse's movements, huh?" pointed out Nicol. Athrun nodded.

"Either way, our opponent is just a single country," stated Athrun. "We can't just have some random recklessness, without any conviction."

"If we just break through though, the horse would be there! Isn't that enough?" argued Dearka.

"It's different from Heliopolis!" snapped Athrun. "Even the military structure, I don't even have to talk about Orb's superior level of military techniques. It's only neutral on the outside, but it's a troublesome country, since we don't know what they really have."

Yzak smirked.

"Good. I'll follow your orders," said Yzak simply. "Although, if it were me, I would have broken through." Yzak began heading towards the door, Dearka in tow. "You're definitely a member of Chairman Zala's family. Well, infiltration seems like it can be fun though. Maybe, unexpectedly, I might be able to see the face of Strike's pilot." Nicol made a mental note at Athrun's expression when Yzak mentioned Strike's pilot.

* * *

Nichola yawned as she and Azmaria stayed up to watch scary movies. She was too tired to even know what the movie was about. It was around 4:47AM and Azmaria was still going with the movies.

"I'll think I'll sleep while she watches," murmured Nichola as she dosed off.

At around 5:30AM, Azmaria's phone rang, waking both girls up. Azmaria scurried around her messy room, searching for that "bloody phone."

"Where is that bloody phone?!" she yelled frustrated. It was then she spotted it, it under a pile of pillows.

"Hello?" she answered as Nichola grumbled of the lack of sleep. "WHAT?!" Azmaria dropped the phone in shock. That snapped Nichola wide awake.

"What's wrong?" she asked bewildered. Azmaria quickly picked up the phone and spoke again to the other person. She then hung up.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"It's my father," replied Azmaria. "He's in the hospital."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that's the end of the chapter… it there are random symbols in there, they were meant to be faces but QuickEdit did something to them... gahhh... anyways, expect the next update to be sometime within the year or so… lol… I'll try to update as often as I can… anyways, your reviews are always greatly appreciated… have a nice day!! Ja!!


End file.
